


Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison

by shayzgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: mcfassy, Crossover, Doctor Who AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is alone again or so he thinks...(McFassy Doctor Who AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt for the McFassy Comm AU Fest: Doctor who au. I've seen one or two crossovers already but not an AU. James would make such a brilliant Doctor (and Michael would be a stunning Master) but whatever roles you please!
> 
> I originally wrote this after 'A Good Man Goes to War' first aired, during the break, so ignore any inconsistencies with later Series 6 Canon. 
> 
> If you haven't seen Series 3-6 of Doctor Who, there are a few spoilers in this fic.

He was alone again. He’d lost Amy and Rory. Well, not lost them. They’d finally decided that as much as they loved travelling, the adventure, the Tardis, and even him, they loved each other the most and it was time for them to go home. Things had been a bit tense and difficult for a while after the whole Melody Pond/River Song thing. They, Amy especially, were glad to know that their daughter, their little girl was okay, but knowing that they hadn’t been able to raise her, to watch her grow up had been hard. It hadn’t been until one moment, one grand moment in all of time, when he and River had been in perfect sync, known each other completely, loved each other completely, that Amy had smiled and said “If I were given the chance to rewrite history, to raise you myself, I wouldn’t take it. Not if it meant erasing all of this. Seeing you and him, I couldn’t erase that. Not ever.” In that moment, they felt like a family, the four of them. Well, five if they counted the Tardis, which they always did.

That was when they’d decided to go home. He’d let them go. He knew after that, things would change. River would be going to The Library soon. To her death. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Amy and Rory about it. They didn’t need to know that. They already knew everything that was important.

After that, he’d taken River to Asgard for their picnic. As promised, he didn’t change a thing. Still gave her a screw driver. Smiled sadly as he explained the red setting to her and because she knew him so completely, she’d smiled back sadness in her eyes. They didn’t say anything. Just enjoyed their last moments together.

And then she was gone, too.

It was how he found himself alone, landing on a Tuesday, on a planet he thought he’d maybe been to before. Something seemed off, he should have noticed that better, but it wasn’t until a blast hit him, knocking him to the ground that he realized what. He was dying, except he wasn’t. He was about to regenerate. A tall man was looking down at him, smiling with too many teeth. The sun caught his ginger hair, as he kneeled down, his blue-green eyes intense. That was when the Doctor had heard it. Knuckles rapping on the pavement. Once, twice, thrice, and then a fourth. The man’s smile widened and in a soft Irish accent he asked, “Miss me?”

Everything went black after that.

_xxx_

When he awoke, the first thing the Doctor noticed was that he was on the Tardis. It was one of the many rooms of the Tardis, but he’d know that hum anywhere. The second thing he noticed was that his clothes were uncomfortable. As he sat up, he began to look himself over. He’d regenerated after blacking out (or maybe the regeneration had caused the black out). Carefully, he stood up, noticing that he was slightly shorter than his last regeneration. He stripped off his tweed jacket and ran his hands through his hair. It was shorter, too, and curled more at the ends. He pulled a few strands forward and frowned.

“Still not ginger,” he muttered.

His voice sounded different. Well, it had always sounded different each time, but there was something else.

“Hello?” he said out loud to no one.

There was a very distinct sound to his voice, some sort of dialect. A familiar one.

“Am I Scottish?” he asked out loud, sounding a bit more annoyed, “Scottish, but not ginger?!”

“Not all Scots are ginger,” the Irish voice said.

The Doctor turned towards the voice and saw the tall ginger man from before leaning against the door way.

“I thought I might have to dump cold water over your head if you hadn’t woken up,” he said.

“Who are you?” the Doctor asked.

“You already know,” the man replied.

“Master.”

“Yes. Though I prefer Michael now. At least when I need a name. Harold Saxon is so last regeneration.”

He smiled again, the one that was all teeth. The Doctor shrank back a bit.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I thought this is what you wanted? You and I, together, forever, in the Tardis. It is still what you want, isn’t it?” the Master asked.

The Doctor didn’t reply. The Master stepped towards him.

“I’d even stay, willingly. You wouldn’t have to lock me up. We could travel together, see all of time and space,” he said.

“No,” the Doctor replied, “Last time, I did want this, but you didn’t. You were so against it, you died in my arms.”

As he spoke, he felt the anger in him, wanting to lash out.

“And after that, you tried to bring back Gallifrey!”

His now Scottish brogue sounded thicker and he hated it. Hated what it reminded him of, of what he no longer had.

“I admit, that was a bad idea, but it’s not entirely my fault,” the Master replied, tapping two fingers to his head.

The Doctor glared at him. The Master merely smirked, as he came to stand directly in front of the other man.

“One trip. We can go anywhere. Just you and I. Think about it,” he said.

He then turned and walked out of the room. The Doctor released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, shakily running his hands through his hair. He hated how badly he wanted to take that trip, how seductive the Master had made it sound with his Irish brogue. He took a deep breathe, untying and removing the bowtie from around his neck. He held it firmly in his hand and grabbing the tweed jacket went off in search of the wardrobe room. Once he’d found it, he’d gently set down the other two pieces of clothing before stripping off the rest of his old outfit. He found and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, as well as a grey long sleeved, slightly V-necked shirt. He pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and then found a pair of black boots. He’d just finished pulling them on, when the Master appeared at the door again.

“It suits you,” he said, as the Doctor stood.

“Does it?” the Doctor asked.

The Master motioned towards the standing mirror off to the side. The Doctor walked over to it and took in his new appearance. Most notably the little bit of scruff of a beard just starting to grow in. He ran his hand along the stubble, noticing it’s colour in the light.

“Looks like you got your ginger wish after all,” the Master said, standing next to him.

The Doctor shrugged. He wasn’t sure about this regeneration just yet. It was weird. Wasn’t like his normal regenerations. Too much had changed.

“Why did I regenerate?” he asked, still looking at his reflection.

“One of your many enemies. I dealt with them,” the Master replied.

He wanted to be mad at him, but the truth was with Amy gone he didn’t want to be the Raggedy Doctor anymore. A new start, that’s what he needed. He smiled at his reflection and caught the Master smiling behind him.

“I haven’t decided yet,” he said, quickly, the words almost forming together.

“I know.”

He looked over his reflection once more before turning to face the other man.

“How are you here? I thought you…” he began.

“No. Ended up somewhere in time. Been trying to find you ever since,” the Master replied, turning to head out of the wardrobe room.

“Why?” the Doctor asked, following after him.

“For once, you and I worked together against a common enemy. I… I don’t know. I guess I liked it.”

“You only liked it because you’d have no one to torment if they’d killed me.”

“They would have killed me, too. What does that say about you?”

He felt the blush creep up his face and was glad the Master was walking in front of him and hadn’t turn to look at him yet. Soon they reached the main room and the Master sat down on the only seat, leaving the Doctor to lean against the railing.

“You should pick a new name,” the Master said, looking at him.

“Why?” the Doctor asked.

“John Smith isn’t very Scottish.”

“I don’t want to be Scottish.”

The last part was almost muttered and he knew he was pouting.

“Oh, because of your little Scottish girl? Miss Pond?” the Master asked.

“Don’t,” the Doctor snapped.

“Fine.”

He raised his hands briefly in surrender before crossing his arms in front of his chest. The long fingers of his right hand drummed against his left arm in equal beats of four.

“Do you still hear it?”

“Barely, it’s faint compared to before.”

The Doctor nodded. They sat in silence, the Master staring off and his fingers continuing to drum. The Doctor took the opportunity to study him, noting all the changes in this regeneration. He was taller, thinner, and had broad hands with long fingers. He was wearing dark brown boots, blue jeans, and a white V-neck shirt under a black leather jacket. He had a bit of his own ginger scruff. The Doctor clenched his hands into fists to keep from reaching out to touch it. He also wanted to run his fingers through the short ginger hairs adorning the other man’s head.

“Why do you get to be ginger?” he asked.

“Jealous?” the Master asked with a smirk.

The Doctor frowned.

“Maybe you’ll be lucky next time.”

He didn’t want to think about next time. Not when he was still trying to sort through this time.

“How did you find me?” he asked.

“You’re stalling,” the Master replied.

“I am not.”

The Master gave him a look. The Doctor sighed.

“Where will we go?” he asked.

“That’s a surprise. May I?”

The Doctor nodded and the Master stood, but instead of going to the controls he headed for the door.

“Are you coming?” he asked, without looking back.

The Doctor followed him. The Master stood at the door. He gave the Doctor a gleeful look before opening the door. Outside the door was a vast open space full of light and colour dancing around them.

“Where are we?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh, I found somewhere you don’t know?” the Master asked.

The Doctor gave him a look.

“It doesn’t have a name. At least not one in any language known to man. Or I guess in this case, known to Time Lord,” the Master explained.

“It’s beautiful,” the Doctor replied.

“It can be anything you want it to be.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

The Doctor smiled and everything around them began to change. It became green and lush with grass and trees. A few flowers appeared scattered around.

“This? Really? Anything at all and you think of this?” the Master asked, “What is it? The eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man?”

“It’s what I want. My last three days haven’t been great. I lost the Ponds, I lost River, and I’ve regenerated! I’m Scottish! I don’t want to be Scottish!”

The Master held his hands up in surrender, but took a step towards the Doctor.

“And you’re here! So you don’t get to say anything! I want a chance to wrap my head around everything!” the Doctor almost shouted.

“All right, settle,” the Master replied, placing his hands on the Doctor’s shoulders, “Settle.”

The Doctor released a shaky breath, as a stone bench appeared behind him. He sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and his fingers steepled under his chin. He closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. Strong hands began to massage his shoulders, easing away the tension.

“I’m sorry,” the Master said, “I didn’t mean to add to your pile of bad things. I made a promise that I wouldn’t let you be on your own for too long.”

“Promised who?” the Doctor asked.

“Does it matter?” the Master asked.

“Yes.”

“Miss Song. I met her, a younger version than the last one you saw. She worried about you. Knew the day would come when you’d be alone and she was afraid of what it would do to you. I promised to find you as quickly as I could.”

“So you’re only here to keep a promise?”

“No. I was looking for you before then. Only happened to find her on the way.”

The Doctor nodded.

“I didn’t exactly want to be Irish when I regenerated, but I’ve accepted it. It’s fun. I personally think you make a great Scotsman. It fits you,” the Master said, as the Doctor relaxed under his hands.

“I won’t have to wear a kilt, will I?” the Doctor asked.

“Debatable,” the Master smiled, “You’d need a Scottish name first.”

“Hmm… McAvoy. It’s a good Scottish name.”

“You still need a first name.”

“What about you? You don’t have a last name, Michael.”

The Master laughed at that.

“I do, too. Fassbender,” he replied.

“Fassbender? What sort of name is that?”

“What sort of name is McAvoy?”

The Doctor shrugged. He opened his eyes and turned to look at the Master, who smiled at him. It was the one that was all teeth and he decided he liked that one best, as the Master sat down next to him.

“James. I like that name,” he smiled.

“It suits you,” the Master replied, “James.”

“Yours suits you, too, Michael.”

“Oh… I like it when you use my name.”

The Doctor began laughing and tried to bury his face in the Master’s shoulder, remembering a time before when things hadn’t been so carefree. Once he finally managed to stop laughing, he looked at the Master.

“So… what have you decided?” the Master asked.

“I don’t want to be alone. So tired of being alone,” the Doctor replied.

“I won’t leave this time. I want this.”

The Doctor smiled.

“All right. So, what do we do now?”

“I have a few ideas.”

As the Master smiled again, everything around them began to change.

_xxx_

He’d turned it into a maze, one that you drove through. They’d each had their own vehicle, a cart of some sort that the Master had to show the Doctor how to drive. After that, they’d racing around the maze, until at some point, the Master almost crashed into the Tardis. That was when they’d decided it was time to go elsewhere, see what they could find next.

_xxx_

It became the Doctor and the Master in the Tardis, though somewhere along the line they’d started calling each other by their aliases. James would never admit it out loud, but he loved the way his name sounded when Michael said it. Especially when they were running from something and they did an awful lot of running. No matter where or when they landed, they always seemed to find trouble. Except on Sundays. They never landed on Sundays, but instead occupied their time floating through space while discussing anything and everything. Tuesdays were the best days. Even if they were running for their lives, they couldn’t help but laugh.

On this particular Tuesday, James couldn’t remember how they’d gotten into the mess they were in, but it didn’t much matter. Michael had said his name, smiling his favourite smile at him, followed by his favourite word, “Run.” And run they had, heading back to where Michael had parked the Tardis. It wasn’t until they’d pushed the doors open, racing inside, and slamming the doors closed behind them, that James realized they were holding hands. Michael leaned against the doors, laughing still.

“What did you do this time?” James asked, trying to contain his own laughter.

“Who says I did it? Maybe it was something you did,” Michael replied.

“You’re the one who told me to run,” James replied.

“So that makes it my fault? Maybe I was just saving your life. Again I might add.”

“I’ve saved your life about as many times as you’ve saved mine since we started this whole thing.”

“Fairly squarely, then.”

Michael let go of his hand, as though it was completely normal for him to have been holding it in the first place, and walked over to the console controls.

“Where to now, darling?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

“Oh, I don’t know, darling. Where haven’t we been yet?” James asked, walking over to the other side of the controls.

“I don’t know. I’m sure there are many. Maybe we should let  _her_  decide,” Michael replied.

“Yes, we should.”

They each flicked a few buttons and turned a few knobs and the familiar vworp vworp sounded around them. James had told Michael about his little trip outside of time, to when the Tardis had been a woman. Ever since then, Michael had been very kind to her, even apologizing for what he’d done to her in the past. She’d seemed to have eventually forgiven him, but there were still a few times when he’d find himself stuck in some room or another, eventually playing a long game of “Marco Polo” until James had found him or he’d found James. It helped if he remembered to stroke her occasionally or call her Sexy or just let her have a choice in their destination once in a while.

They soon landed with another vworp vworp. Michael, being closest to the screen, looked at the coordinates for their destination and frown.

“What is it?” James asked, moving to look at the screen.

“She’s brought us to our little slice of paradise,” Michael replied, letting James look at the screen.

“Oh.”

“Maybe she has a surprise for us.”

James nodded in agreement and went for the door. Michael looked at the controls with a bit of a glare.

“You did this on purpose,” he whispered, reaching out to stroke a section, “Thank you.”

“Michael, are you coming?” James asked from outside the door.

Michael walked over and exited the Tardis, the doors closing firmly behind him. He glanced at them, curiously, before turning his attention back to James. That’s when he noticed what was around them. It was a field. A vast open field, full of grass the perfect shade of red and the sky was the most brilliant orange. He knew this field, had known this field. It had been his favourite place to spend time as a child, on his father’s estates.

“Either she’s treating us or someone is feeling nostalgic,” James smiled, looking at Michael.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Michael replied, walked out into the field.

He took a seat on the grass, long legs stretched out in front of him, as he reclined back, supporting himself on his elbows.

“Do you remember when we were kids?” Michael asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

“Of course I do,” James replied.

“You were my best friend,” Michael whispered.

James sat down next to him, almost matching his pose, except he kept himself mostly sitting up, supporting his weight on his hands.

“You were mine, too,” James smiled, looking over at him.

Michael smiled back, though it was a small one with no teeth. James looked up to the sky and sighed.

“What happened?” he asked, still not looking at Michael.

“We grew up.”

“It was more than that.”

James turned to look at Michael again, an expression on his face that Michael couldn’t quite read.

“You stole a Tardis and ran away,” Michael said.

“It wasn’t entirely my fault,” James replied.

“I know. Of all the Time Lords in all of Gallifrey, why did she have to steal mine?”

“Your Time Lord?”

“Yes.”

A shiver ran down James’s spine at the possessive tone of Michael’s voice.

“Why do you think I called myself the Master?”

Michael sat up, leaning close to James.

“Well, now that you’ve got me, what do you plan on doing with me?” James asked, leaning in.

“Everything,” Michael replied.

“Oh. Is that a threat?” James asked with a smirk.

“It’s a promise.”

He closed the minimal space between them, his lips capturing James’s. It didn’t surprise him that James was kissing him back. No, it surprised him that it’d taken them this long. He momentarily wondered what it would have been like, if they’d kiss before in any of their other regenerations. He thought that if he hadn’t been driven mad with the incessant drumming last time, that maybe he would have kissed him then, too. He’d surely wanted to, that night in the quarry, foreheads pressed together, but when the Doctor had heard it, heard the drumming, he’d been too excite to even remember how to breathe.

Besides, there was something that felt right about it now. Like maybe it wasn’t supposed to happen until now.

James was the first to break the kiss.

“I’m a widower,” he said.

Michael resisted the urge to face palm, instead pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I know. You’ve been one several times, if all the stories I’ve heard are true,” he replied.

“I didn’t… it wasn’t what I wanted to say,” James replied, turning away from Michael.

“What did you want to say?”

James shrugged, finally looking back at Michael who had to keep from laughing at the utterly lost look on his face. For being a 900 year old alien, he could look like a lost little kid so easily.

“It doesn’t matter. She made me promise, remember. I think she knew, even before I did. It’s okay,” Michael said.

James nodded. Michael kissed him again, a short, barely there kiss.

“I meant what I said,” he smiled.

“Oh,” James replied.

Michael stood up and pulled James up with him, as a king sized red bed appear in the middle of the field not far from them. His smile widened into the one James loved, as he led the other man towards the bed.

_xxx_

Later, as they lay naked and sated in the bed, James gave Michael a lazy kiss before lying back on the bed.

“What?” Michael asked.

“I never want this to end,” James replied.

“Who says it has to?”

“I only have one regeneration left.”

“Says who?”

James sat up again and looked at Michael confused.

“That rule was set up to keep everyone from being careless or thinking they were invincible. That’s all it is. A rule. There’s no one but us to keep it in check now,” Michael explained, sitting up, too.

“We shouldn’t abuse it,” James replied.

“And we won’t. We’re awfully good at running.”

He smiled causing James to smile back.

“So, you and me and the Tardis, forever,” James beamed.

“Yes,” Michael replied, before pulling James in for another kiss.

James gladly kissed him back, happy with the knowledge that he’d never be alone again, would never have to face being alone ever again. Sure, there was the chance that someone could try to kill them, strike during regeneration, but James wouldn’t let that happen to Michael and somehow he knew that Michael wouldn’t let that happen to him either.

FIN


End file.
